DramaMama
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to this week's Unbound Improv Challenge. Catherine is MIA and Sara and Grissom find her in the most unlikely place. GSR!


Title: Drama-Mama

Author: CadaverBlue

Rating: PG-13

Summary: In response to this week's Unbound Improv Challenge. Catherine is MIA and Sara and Grissom find her in the most unlikely place. GSR!

Spoilers: Bloodlines and Harvest.

Disclaimer: I hate that I don't own CSI...

A/N: Thanks to Eb for her Beta-work and Gina for the very creative title! Huggles! This was sort of an anger fic and was written before "Swap Meet". Also some _sarcastic_ thanks to TPTB for their wondrous gift of Catherine drama that has been in my mind the past few weeks and spilled into my fic. No more Catherine drama! Bring on the Geeklove!

------------------------------

"Where did you say you found her?" Asked Brass.

"What the heck are you doing there?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

24 HOURS EARLIER

"I'm so tired of this!" Catherine hissed.

"Well get used to it!" Lyndsey yelled.

"We're leaving, lets go!" Catherine yelled, dragging Lyndsey out of the break room at the lab.

Sara was left bewildered at what just happened. She stood holding the coffee pot and stared blankly at the doorway, not noticing that her coffee was inching closer to spilling. Her trance was broken when Grissom came walking through the doorway. She looked down just in time to lift the coffee pot from her cup before it spilled all over the floor. Grissom stared at Sara.

"What happened?"

Sara shook off her daze.

"Uh, Lyndsey was brought in for, uh, soliciting."

"Soliciting?" Grissom repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah, she was picked up during school hours outside a strip club on Vine."

"Are you serious? I hope Catherine's ok."

Sara glared at Grissom.

"She'll be fine."

"So, uh, any progress on the Miller case?" he asked.

"Nick's working fingerprints and Greg should have DNA for us any...", before Sara

could finish both herself and Grissom's pagers went off, "...minute.", they both said

together, smiling.

They wandered over to the DNA lab where Greg was waiting for them.

"Hey Greggo!" Sara shouted.

"What have you got for us?"

Greg leaned back in his chair.

"The DNA from the vic matched the swab you pulled from the nightstand lamp, was this the murder weapon?"

Grissom nodded.

"There was hair and blood on the base," Sara said.

"The blood from the..."

"HEY! We've got a match!" Nick shouted, barging into the lab and interrupting Greg.

Greg pouted.

"From the lamp shade?" Sara asked.

"Yeah!"

"We've been running that for days!" Sara exclaimed.

"AFIS finally shot something out, Brass is bringing the suspect in." Nick said.

"You go ahead Nicky, we'll finish up here and meet you over there." Grissom said.

Nick nodded and exited the lab. When they were done with Greg, Sara and Grissom headed to the Police Station. Sara tried Catherine once again, only getting a redundant ringing in her ears. She sighed and hung up.

"No luck?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded and turned towards the window.

"I'm worried what Catherine might do, I mean, hitchhiking and now this." Sara sighed.

Grissom took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Sara's. She shot her eyes at him; he continued to stare straight ahead. He hadn't touched her since that night, the night of her stupid mistake. But she still reacted the same way, the way she always did when he touched her. Her heart speed up and her breathing slowed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a strong woman." Grissom said, turning towards Sara as if to say, 'so are you.'

"Yah," Sara said.

Sara didn't even realize that Grissom had taken away his hand until he pulled into the Police Station parking lot. The interrogation proved successful and the suspect confessed. As Brass was arresting him, Sara snuck out to the front of the station to try Catherine one more time. The phone rang and rang, no answer. Sara let out an exasperated sigh and closed her phone.

"Still no answer?" Grissom asked walking up behind Sara, making her jump a bit.

"No," Sara said.

"Go home, I'm sure she'll be here at the start of shift." Grissom said.

"Yah, ok, I'll see you later," Sara said.

"Don't worry Sara, you don't need that right now." Grissom said, smiling.

Sara tried to stifle a smile and walked to her car.

When Sara got home all she could do was worry. Catherine and her had never really been that close. But she was her colleague and they did have a good working relationship. Doc Robbins had told her about Lyndsey's trip to the morgue, she could only image what Catherine would do now. Sara called one more time before going to bed. Still no answer.

Sara arrived at the lab a half an hour early. She scanned the rooms on the way to the break room for any signs of Catherine. No luck. She did run into Warrick though.

"Hey," she said, walking over to the fresh pot of coffee.

"Have you seen Cath?" Warrick asked, "She won't return my calls."

"Not since yesterday." Sara said, reluctant to tell him what had happened.

She sat down and watched the clock tick. She watched the door and waited for Catherine to come walking in. She didn't. Nick and Greg walked in and she glanced at the door for Grissom. She watched the clock strike 7 and Grissom came waltzing in.

"Catherine didn't call in sick today," Grissom informed everyone. "Brass is going to drive by the house later."

Everyone sat silently and pondered on the same idea. Where the hell was Catherine and what is wrong with her. Grissom broke the silence by handing out assignments for the day.

"Nick, Warrick, you have a suspicious circ's at the Tangiers. Sara and I have a DB at one 'Midnight Pussycat Club."

Sara giggled.

'Is that a strip club?" She asked as they headed out.

"How would I know?" Grissom shrugged.

Sara looked at him and shrugged back. He smiled.

Driving to the scene they discovered that it was in fact a gentleman's club. Grissom's fingers twitched unconsciously. Sara looked at Grissom and saw his cheeks redden as they walked through the door. A scantily clad woman greeted them at the door, Grissom promptly looked away.

"We're from the crime lab," Sara said.

"Oh, Betty is the back." The woman said.

Sara nodded thanks.

Sara walked ahead of Grissom as he gawked at the woman on stage; she turned around and grabbed his arm to lead him, like he was a little boy. Sara giggled. Turning the corner past the stage Sara ran into a stripper walking out of a room, her kit fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, reaching down to pick up her stuff. Grissom stood behind her with his mouth open.

"CATHERINE?" Grissom exclaimed. Sara raised her head up fast to come face to face with Catherine.

"Holy shit," Sara said, covering her mouth at what she said.

Grissom and Sara stood staring at Catherine. They were speechless. She walked past them and over towards the stage, they followed her with her eyes. Sara turned around and walked down the hall to call Brass.

"Brass, we're at 'Midnight Pussycat Club, Catherine is here."

"Midnight Pussycat Club." Sara said louder.

"Grissom and I are here on a case."

Sara hung up the phone and whipped around to see Catherine by the stage reaching down for something. Catherine turned around and walked towards Grissom.

"I'm on in 15 minutes," she said, "You can stay and watch." She said, blowing glitter all over him.

Grissom mumbled something. Catherine smiled.

"Come on lets go outside and wait for Brass," Sara said, tugging at Grissom's arm.

"Consider this my resignation letter," Catherine said, dancing against Grissom.

Catherine walked away from them, turning around once to wink at Grissom. What had happened to Catherine, what was going on in her head?

"Come on," Sara whispered to Grissom.

Grissom picked the glitter off himself.

Shaking his head Grissom blew the pink glitter out of his hand.


End file.
